What Happens in Camelot
by SilveryMoon34
Summary: When Prince Arthur and Gwen end up switching genders, its up to Camelot's resident witch and warlock to fix it. A/G and hinted Merlin/Morgana.


**A/N: Okay, for the sake of my sanity (what little there is) I have kept all the pronoun thingamajigs the same throughout the story, but remember: Arthur is a girl and Gwen is a guy throughout the story. Please enjoy =)**

**What Happens in Camelot…**

"_Merlin!"_

"Oh sorry miss." Merlin ducked his head, hiding his eyes at the sight of a very naked, very _feminine _shape in front of him. "I was just looking for Prince Arthur-"

"It's _me_, you idiot!" The shrill female voice shrieked. "Now do something useful and go fetch Morgana!"

Merlin was all too happy to obey. He fled the room, automatically running for Morgana's chambers. He pushed open the door without knocking-Morgana was always up and dressed well before the sun.

"Morgana, there's something weird going on with Arthur-" He stopped short at the sight of another person in the room, a coffee-skinned young man with dark eyes and tight black curls.

Merlin peeked around him to look at Morgana. "Who's this?"

Morgana rubbed the strangely familiar young man's arm as he sniffled. "This is Gwen, Merlin."

"Ah well…" Merlin gestured vaguely behind him. "…Arthur's a woman…"

Gwen put her too large hands over her mouth as Morgana raised one perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "Really?" She took Gwen's hand with a wicked smile. "This I have to see."

Back in Arthur's room, the prince-turned-princess sat huddled on the bed, scarlet blankets wrapped tightly around his (her?) shoulders.

He sat up straight as they entered. "Morgana! It's about bloody time!" Then he saw Gwen, and his bright blue eyes went wide. "_Gwen?_"

"_Arthur?"_ Gwen clapped her big hands over her mouth as her deepened voice cracked.

In the sudden, shocked silence, Morgana started _laughing_, a deep in the gut laugh, complete with unladylike snorts. Merlin had to bite his lip to keep from joining in as Arthur chucked a pillow at her, shrieking "This is _not_ funny!"

Gwen grabbed Merlin's hands, near tears. "Merlin! You two _have _to fix this."

Morgana managed to stop laughing long enough to look at her magic tutor too. "Any ideas, Merlin?"

Merlin bit his lip again, looking up at Gwen, then behind her, at Arthur. "I've never heard of this kind of magic before…But Gaius might know." He added quickly as Gwen's face fell.

She nodded, straightening to her now formidable height. "Right." She marched toward Arthur's door, Morgana turning to follow.

"Just one problem." Arthur said flatly. "I'm _naked._"

This time, Merlin couldn't help himself. He cracked up just as Morgana had.

Arthur's delicate porcelain doll face went beet red. "This is _not funny, _Merlin."

Guilt shut the young warlock up when he noticed that his formerly male best friend was dangerously close to tears. "Sorry, Arthur."

Morgana sighed. "You three stay here. I'll go fetch Princess Arthur a dress." She ducked quickly from the room as Arthur found something considerably heavier than a pillow to chuck at her.

Later, and the four were trouping toward Gaius's study. Arthur was doing his best to hide behind Gwen and Merlin-even though (as Morgana was quick to point out) if Merlin himself hadn't recognized his own best friend at first, no one else would, ever.

"It doesn't matter if they don't recognize me, Morgana." He muttered, quickly ducking behind Gwen as Sir Leon and Sir Kai passed. "I'll never be able to look anyone in the eye again if they saw me _in a dress_."

Morgana smiled. "What about Merlin, _milady?_ Unless I miss my guess, he saw your female self _naked_, in addition to the dress."

Arthur scoffed. "Merlin doesn't count."

Said manservant's head snapped around. "_Hey_!"

"Because he's your manservant and he's seen you in worse situations?" Morgana asked sweetly.

Merlin smiled at her, recognizing a set up. "Oh yes. Like that one time with the Lady Vivian…"

Arthur glared at him. "Shut _up_, _Mer_lin."

Gwen stopped in her tracks, giving the prince-turned-princess a funny look. "Lady Vivian?"

"Umm…" Arthur quickly pointed. "Oh look. Gaius."

Sure enough, the old physician was making his calm way down the corridor, just one sharp bend away from his chambers."

Gwen was instantly distracted. "Gaius!"

A few minutes later, and they were all seated in Gaius's study. Gaius himself was quiet, digesting this strange situation with far more grace and sensitivity than Merlin or Morgana.

After a long moment, he spoke. "I must admit, I have no experience with magic of this sort…"

Arthur groaned, burying his face into his dainty doll hands. Gwen lowered her head with a quiet, defeated whimper. Morgana put her arm around her shoulders.

"But," The old man added quickly. "I may be able to find something…It will take some time, though. I suggest that, in the mean time, you go and acclimate to your new selves."

Gwen's head came up. "Because we're going to be stuck like this, aren't we?"

"No." Gaius said gently, reaching over to take her hand. "I merely suggest it because it is a unique opportunity…"

"Yeah," Merlin added, grinning. "It's not every day one's the opposite sex, eh, Sire?"

Arthur glared at him. "Insensitive ass."

Merlin couldn't help himself. "Oi, that's _my_ line."

Morgana rolled her eyes, taking the fragile instrument Arthur had been poised to throw at his manservant and putting it carefully back on its table. She grabbed his hands quickly, before he could grab something else, and pulled him up. "Come with me, dear brother."

"Yes," Arthur growled, his eyes narrowing, a rather unattractive look on his new angelic face. "Before I strangle my manservant."

As Morgana led her new sister out of the room, Merlin sobered up, turning to Gwen. He knew exactly who to call on to help him cheer her up-someone who could cheer Gwen up no matter what.

It was a fine testament to Gwaine's character (and capacity to tolerate weirdness) that his only answer to Merlin's story was a slightly arched eyebrow. "Really."

Merlin nodded. "Yup."

Gwaine stood up, dropping the sword he was supposed to be practicing with carelessly in the grass. "Well, you know what this calls for…?"

Gwen, who had been quiet throughout the entire embarrassing tale, raised her head to glare up at the man. "Is that your solution to _everything_, Gwaine? Go get drunk?"

"No, dear Guinevere. I'm going to get you and Merlin drunk so you'll stop sulking. And besides, taverns are essential to us men. You _are_ supposed to be acclimating, remember?"

Gwen looked helplessly at Merlin, who shrugged. "What's the harm, Gwen?" He asked quietly. "You're not going to be stuck this way forever. Might as well have some fun while it lasts."

Just as Merlin had hoped, a big grin slowly spread across his friend's face. "Okay."

Gwen's grin didn't fade; it got even bigger and mischievous childlike when the three of them strolled into the nearest tavern.

"Oi! Bertha!" Gwaine shouted over the general noise of the tavern to a serving girl across the room. "A round of ale for my friends here."

Bertha raised an eyebrow. "Nothing for yerself, handsome?"

Gwaine shook his head. "Nope." Gwen and Merlin glanced at each other, surprised.

Gwaine led them to a table at the back, near a window. Gwen dropped into her chair, almost giddy with excitement.

"Respectable women shouldn't be here." She whispered to Merlin and Gwaine like a sinner in a cathedral-though her grin never wavered.

"Maybe not." Gwaine replied, grinning himself. "But a respectable _man_ has every right."

Gwaine had just finished speaking, when Merlin and Gwen's drinks arrived. Gwen, in her enthusiasm, grabbed the tankard and nearly drained the whole thing in one go.

Gwaine chuckled. "Easy now. There's much more where that came from, trust me." Gwen just beamed at him over the rim of the tankard, foam all over her mouth.

It was not long at all before Gwaine's goal was reached. Gwen kept drinking them down as fast as Bertha could bring them, and Merlin…well, everyone in Camelot knew that a ten year old could hold his liquor better than the Prince's manservant.

Gwen soon drew a crowd with the speed of her drinking…which was quickly followed by challenges to arm wrestle. Gwen's constant grin turned fierce as she faced her first challenger, a big, beefy man with a scar down the side of his face. "You're on, friend." She slurred.

Gwaine and Merlin watched in surprise as the man and all of his successive challengers were beaten. Gwen, flushed with victory, called for more ale.

"I think you're had enough-" Gwaine started to say, but then he and Merlin were pushed aside by two wenches, one skinny, one large, in too short, too tight, gaudy dresses.

The skinny one, with a leering smile, plopped herself in Gwen's lap, putting her arms around her neck. Poor Gwen was so taken aback that she jumped up like a startled colt, dumping the woman on the floor.

Instant silence from Gwen's former admirers. Even Merlin could sense the danger through his alcohol haze. He tottered over to stand by Gwen, putting his long, pale hands on her shoulders.

"C'mon, 'wen. Time to go." He looked over his shoulder at Gwaine. "You too, 'waine. 'Waine?"

Gwaine stayed where he was, a wicked smile drawing his mouth wide. "Another lesson in manhood for you, Gwen: the tavern brawl."

The words had barely left his mouth, when the room _exploded._

The three of them staggered out of the tavern sometime later, none the worse for wear-thanks to the remarkably subtle use of magic by Merlin and Gwen's equally remarkable fighting skill. Even stone dead drunk, she had fought almost as well as the sober Gwaine-something the man was quick to comment on.

Gwen puffed up proudly at the praise. "Finally, something I can school you _boys _in, eh?" She slurred.

Gwaine patted her head. "Not quite, dear Guinevere. Give it a few more years."

Somehow, Gwaine managed to get both of his very drunk companions back to the castle-patiently enduring the giggling, the staggering, the running into things-God knows the two had dealt with it enough times from him.

The castle hall was empty and quiet-until they entered under the amused eye of the night watch. They must have woken up everyone between the courtyard entrance and Gaius's chambers with their failed attempts to be stealthy.

Merlin was just about to open the door to said chambers when they opened of their own accord, revealing two smoldering blue eyes set in a livid, fine boned face.

"Whoa." Merlin tottered backward, and would have probably fallen on his backside if Gwaine and Gwen hadn't caught him. "Arthur? Where'd you come from…?"

Arthur crossed his arms, a gesture that was somehow no less intimidating now that he was a head shorter and slenderer. "You're drunk, Guinevere."

"Ooh, me too, me too!" Merlin giggled like a naughty four year old, waving his hand.

He shut up at once as soon as Arthur's smoldering glare was back on him. "I expected that from you two idiots. But _Guinevere_?"

Gwen drew herself up to her full height, eyes flashing. "_And_? You may be the Prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon, but you do not _own _me."

It was the boldest that Merlin or Gwaine had ever heard Gwen speak to anyone, never mind the Prince. It took Arthur by surprise, too; he stood there dumbfounded for a second before firing right back.

"And that's a perfectly good excuse to go do something stupid?"

"I had _fun_, Arthur. Its none of your business _how_." She glanced at Merlin and Gwaine, swaying on her feet slightly. "I bid you good night, gentlemen." She stormed off, somehow managing not to fall on her face.

Arthur sighed loudly and stormed the other way, back inside Gaius's chambers, leaving Merlin and Gwaine looking at each other in shock.

Later, Merlin lay on the cool floor of his room, a glass of Gaius's sobering remedy beside him, his personal spell book on his stomach. Gaius had turned up nothing so far, despite Morgana and the librarian's help. So Merlin turned to his spell book. The well worn tome was very old; perhaps there was something…

"Merlin." Morgana slipped in quietly, shutting the door behind her.

"Ow." Merlin muttered in response, rubbing at his pounding skull.

"Sorry." She sat next to him, heedless of what the unswept floor was doing to her gown. "Have you found anything?"

"No." He peered up at her. "Have you?"

"No." She sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I can't get rid of the feeling that we're missing something, Merlin. Something crucial."

"Me too." The feeling had started plaguing him shortly after the remedy had started working, and had been there ever since, a constant gnat buzzing at his ear.

Gwen and Arthur. Why did they change and no one else? What was the connection…?

Gaius suddenly exclaimed in the other room, startling both manservant and lady out of their shared thoughts. "Merlin! Morgana! Sire! I've found it!"

Morgana grabbed Merlin's hand, pulling him up with her and dragging him into the other room. Arthur was instantly there too, wide-eyed, followed by Gwaine.

"It is called the Iris Curse." The old physician announced, excited.

"_And_? How can it be reversed?" Arthur burst out impatiently. "Spit it out, man!"

Gaius looked back at the book. "It says here that the only cure for the curse is…" He paused, his face falling.

Morgana squeezed Merlin's hand. "What is it, Gaius?" She asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. " I swear, if its another ridiculous fairytale cure like the tears of a phoenix or true love's kiss…"

Gaius looked up, resigned. "That is correct, Sire. True love's kiss."

Arthur groaned. "My God. There _has_ to be something, _anything_ else."

Gaius shook his head. "No, Sire. This is it. There is no reference to this type of curse anywhere else."

Arthur buried his face in his hands. Then he stiffened, raising his head slowly to look at Gwaine.

The man took a giant step back. "Oh no. Not in a thousand years."

Arthur's gaze wandered to the only other remotely kissable man in the room. "Merlin."

Merlin looked up, surprised. He'd missed the earlier exchange, because the second Gaius had confirmed true love's kiss as being the cure, all the pieces fell into place. It all made sense now. _Arthur changed, and so did his true love. _Not two separate cases, as they had originally thought, but cause and effect. Morgana had been right. The answer-the crucial piece to this strange puzzle-had been staring them in the face the whole time.

"Merlin." Arthur said again, his red lips twisting up into a wicked, Morganalike smile. "Come here."

No one warned him, but he didn't need them to. Arthur was using the sickly sweet tone he used when he was on the brink of ordering Merlin to do something he really didn't want to do.

The young warlock swallowed. "No thanks, Arthur. I'd rather stay right here."

Morgana, who'd come to the same conclusion as Merlin, sighed. "Arthur, the book said _true love's _kiss, not just any kiss from anyone who happens to be standing nearby."

Arthur ignored her. "Merlin." He growled. "Come here _now_." The familiar growling tone of command, though strange coming out of vocal cords tuned to a higher register, was no less intimidating.

Merlin backed away. "Arthur, I am _not-"_

Quicker than what should have been possible for someone hampered by a skirt, Arthur pounced at Merlin, grabbing his face and bringing his mouth crashing to his.

Arthur's grip kept Merlin there for nearly a minute before he let go. Merlin staggered back, gasping and spluttering. Arthur stayed where he was, eyes tightly closed. "Did it work?"

"No, mate." Gwaine answered, trying his best not to laugh. "You're still a woman."

Arthur groaned again. "Dammit, Merlin! Your mouth is just as useless as the rest of you!"

"If you'll excuse me, I'll just go scour my mouth off now." Was Merlin's reply as he fled out the door. Morgana followed him.

"We have to convince Gwen to kiss Arthur." She announced. "And stop doing that. It couldn't have been _that_ bad." Merlin was attempting to scour his mouth with his neckerchief.

He glared at her over the bright red fabric. "Says the woman who wasn't forced to kiss _her_ best friend."

Morgana just shook her head at him. "Merlin…"

They found Gwen in Morgana's room, curled up in the floor beside Morgana's bed, bundled up in blankets with the curtains closed.

Sharing an amused look with Morgana, Merlin squatted down beside her and shook her shoulder. "Gwen. It's time to wake up."

"Wha-?" Gwen looked up, then promptly rolled over. "Go 'way, Merlin. I'm sleeping."

"I can see that." The young warlock said dryly. "Its time to get up. We've got news."

" 'We'?" Gwen looked up again. "Oh. Hello milady. What news?"

Morgana smiled. "We know what the cure is."

She sat up so fast she nearly crashed into Merlin. "You've found the cure! What is it?"

"We'll tell you after you've cleaned up. You smell like an alehouse."

After the quickest bath in history, a clean and better dressed Gwen sat cross legged on Morgana's bed, looking impatiently at the witch and warlock in front of her. "Well?"

Morgana went first. "The cure…is true love's kiss."

It physically hurt Merlin and Morgana to see all the enthusiasm and hope drain from their friend's face. "…True love's kiss?"

"Yes, but…" Merlin quickly explained his theory.

Gwen's eyebrows literally jumped up to her hairline. "You think…Arthur…?"

"Yes." Merlin said as Morgana nodded. "Think about it, Gwen. It makes sense. Somebody might do this to humiliate Arthur because he's the Prince of Camelot, but why do this to an innocent handmaiden, too? It would be pointless."

Gwen took in a deep breath. "I see your point. So to fix this, all I have to do is…kiss Arthur?"

"Yes." Merlin and Morgana said together.

Gwen squared her shoulders. "I suppose it could be worse. Let's go."

Back in Gaius's chambers, Morgana told Merlin, Gwaine, and Gaius her plan-well out of earshot of Gwen and Arthur, who were eyeing each other dubiously on the other side of the room.

Gaius arched one white eyebrow. "You wish to lock them in my study…until they kiss?"

"Yes." Morgana said with a bright smile. "Don't worry. It shouldn't take long."

Gaius just shook his head and walked out of the room, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Crazy children."

Gwaine grinned wickedly as they carefully backed out of the room. "Best plan _ever_, milady."

When they were out of the room, Morgana said loudly, "Now, Guinevere!" As the two of them looked up in surprise, Merlin yanked the door shut, magically sealing them in.

They all crowded against it, Gwaine and Morgana listening while Merlin took over the keyhole. On the other side, royal and commoner both stared in shock.

"_What_?" Arthur looked at Gwen. "What did she mean?"

"Umm…You see Arthur…" Gwen swiftly explained their theory, her face turning scarlet.

"They think…We should…?" Arthur scoffed, though it sounded forced. "Preposterous."

"Ridiculous." Gwen agreed.

The awkward silence stretched long between them, each growing redder by the second…Until Gwaine sighed loudly somewhere above Merlin's head. "Oh just kiss her already! Not all of us have all day."

"Uhh…" Arthur looked uncharacteristically nervous as he edged toward Gwen. Gwen herself ultimately ended up making the first move as Arthur hesitated, taking his face carefully in her huge hands, drawing his lips to hers.

The second they kissed, their bodies began to glow, to change, but they hardly noticed. Arthur became his male self again as he pulled a happily female Gwen to him. She uttered a muffled squeak as he further redeemed himself by sweeping her into a dip as their kiss deepened.

Morgana squeezed Merlin's shoulder. "What is going on? I can't hear anything."

Merlin looked up, grinning from ear to goofy ear. "Mission accomplished, milady."

Morgana squealed happily as Gwaine nudged Merlin aside. His face literally went green as his eye found the keyhole. "Ugh. Okay, mission accomplished. You two can stop now."

Merlin and Morgana each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him away, (pausing only to unseal the door) leaving the two lovers in peace.

Nearly a day later, and Merlin was just leaving the castle courtyard on an errand for Gaius when Arthur came up behind, surprising him by throwing an arm around his shoulders. "_Mer_lin."

Merlin couldn't help the knowing grin that spread across his face as he caught sight of the prince's mussed up hair and rumbled clothes. "Arthur."

A strange look suddenly passed over Arthur's face. "Um…You remember what happened the other day, you know…In Gaius's study…Between us…?"

Merlin remember exactly what he was driving at; he flushed a light shade of pink. "Yes…"

"It never happened, right?"

"Nope. Never happened."

"Good." Arthur slapped his shoulder lightly as he let go, but he didn't leave just yet. Instead, he tilted his head, bringing his mouth closer to Merlin's ear. "And it _was_ good, right?"

Merlin jerked away, clapping his hands over his ears. "_Never happened, _Arthur!"

The Prince walked away, laughing.

**A/N: Your welcome, A/G fans! I was sooo tempted to make Merlin's kiss be the one to change Arthur back, but then poor Gwenie would have been left out in the cold, and I like her too much for that, even if she is stealing Arthur away from Merlin! ;)**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
